


IT

by DameJane



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameJane/pseuds/DameJane
Summary: It's Halloween! And for that, I finally upload my Halloween related H2Ovanoss fic. :D Muahahahaha





	IT

It was as if time had stopped and Evan had no idea how he got into this mess. He did not get spooked easily. He wasn’t the one who would go scared shitless. He definitely wasn’t the guy who would lose his composure in front of others. 

And yet, it happened. 

So how did he get into this mess? It’s good and all, that it is Halloween but that never really meant scary stuff. More like: friends, booze, snacks, spook the others and more booze, getting wasted. Well, he was wasted. Evan felt like passing out in the next following moments. He imagined the grey screen with the GTA letters popping up. But not right now because he still stared solid at a creepy ass motherfucker with clown make-up on. Who the fuck does that? Behind a fucking mask? Evan wondered if Jason Voorhees made career changes. Why did this happen to him? Oh yeah, that’s right. Back to Halloween. Evan got invited to a party with the rest of his friends but it was a big one. Like the whole town was invited or something. So on this special occasion there was a ghost tour through the forest that was insane. Apparently not one the underestimate. At all. 

God dang it. He was not like this. He refused. Why the fuck did he had to watch the new IT movie yesterday? You know, the remake. Is that why he was scared now? Now that he stared into some ugly ass face-paint. Props though. It was horrific.

 

Let’s rewind. 

 

‘What’s that sound?’ 

‘I heard something! Did you hear that guys?!’ 

‘Calm down. Nothing funky is gonna happen.’ Evan tried to keep the peace.

It hadn’t really been working. ‘I’m serious!’ Evan just shook his head. He was also on his toes. He had to admit this ghost tour was the best one he’d ever done. Creepy background music, dim lights along the path and enough jump scares. 

‘What could be possibly next?’ Evan tried to sound though. They had encountered Freddy Kruger, Michael Myers and Slender Man. No biggy. Chucky though, Evan felt the cold shivers again, just by thinking of it. Kids are terrifying normally so Chucky was a nightmare. There where plenty more though. Evan figured they would be at the end by now. 

‘Are you all forgetting someone? Did all of you forget what happened at Camp Crystal Lake?’ Evan heard one of his friends joke. ‘Who? Jason?’ Evan laughed but got cut off by a roaring chainsaw swinging before his nose. 

‘Someone called?!’ A wicked laugh overruled the chainsaw noise. There it happened. Everyone yelled the lungs out of there bodies. Evan stumbled a few passes backwards but a fellow friend panicked and pushed Evan away, making him lose his balance and fall.  
‘Where are you going little lambs!’ The hockey mask man said and chased after the others. Evan tried to render what his eyes where seeing and keeping his heart in his chest. The image of Jason chasing his friends away and eventually out of sight. It went quiet. Sweat had formed on his forehead as he tried to stand up-! 

What was that? He heard a rustle in the bushes.

Evan’s wide eyes scanned from left to right. Nothing? A bead of sweat now rolled off at the side of his face. Waiting silently for a few moments and swallowed heavy. 

‘It’s fucking Halloween Evan. Get up and get back.’ He said while getting the sand of his pants.

 

‘-Where do you think you’re going?’ 

 

Evan’s eyes shot up and saw Jason standing before him a couple of feet away. Chainsaw casually hanging over his shoulder, rumbling softly. There was a moment of silence before Evan’s feet moved on his own. 

‘Leave me the fuck alone!’ He yelled. 

‘Stop! Or you-!’

Evan’s ears caught the words but his foot got caught in a root and tumbled over, into a steep hole filled with leafs. Ouch! Evan felt a painful yank at his ankle. He stopped laying flat on his back, looking into the sky of trees.

‘Are you okay?!’ Jason peeked over the ridge. Evan looked at the hockey mask, not hearing the question. Evan only saw Jason’s head. Great. 

 

Ah, the time is going slow again. Evan saw how Jason made an effort of getting rid of his mask. Bit by bit the clown came creeping in. Eyes locked, staring into Evan’s soul. Full view. The clown tilted his head slowly the other way. Eyes gleaming at his. A smile crept onto his face. What is this feeling? Was his body giving out on him? Was he going to die? Why were his lungs gathering so much air? Oh, shit. Time ticked back a second before returning into reality. 

 

Evan yelled. 

Yelled so fucking hard he passed out. 

 

Evan woke up, swinging his limbs in the rhythm the other person was walking in. His eyes opened slowly, the fuss in his head still going. And an ankle that was throbbing. He grunted. 

‘Hey, before you look up, I’m as innocent as a puppy. I’m not going to kill you. I tried to ruin my face paint.’ Evan looked up confused, now realizing he was being carried in bridal state. He was right, the face paint looked like a ruined painting somehow. Huh? Face paint?

‘Wait! Are you-! What?’ Evan tried but couldn’t find the right words with a splitting headache. 

‘I’m sorry. I had no idea you where that afraid of clowns. You passed out on me. You remember?’ A face looked back at Evan’s. Wait. Was he the fucking clown from moments ago? Scaring the crap out of him? His eyes are too pretty to possibly scare him. ‘Now I do. Wow. I never thought I would pass out like that. You where one of a convincing motherfucker. This whole ghost tour was crazy. You have to believe me, I usually don’t get scared at all.’ Evan stated but only met a smile. ‘What?’ Evan arched an eyebrow. ‘Nothing? You don’t hear me. I’m usually the one who gets scared easily but when they offered me that I could play Jason I took my chance. I did a great job, if I may say so myself.’ The stranger’s smile grew bigger. ‘By giving people heart attacks and nightmares for life.’ Evan huffed. ‘Hey, it’s Halloween, people prepare for that shit. How is your ankle? I think you sprained it quite badly. When you were passed out I saw that your ankle was swollen. Evan took notice of his own ankle again. It did hurt, yes. ‘Let me try walk on it.’ Evan said. ‘Okay, keep hanging onto me. We are almost back at the party. Your friends must be there.’ Evan unhooked himself with the help of the stranger. 

‘Fuck! Nope, nope! Hurts like hell.’ Evan hissed between his teeth. ‘Maybe it’s best for you to call it a day. It’s late anyway. How did you come here? I can give you a ride back if you want. It is my fault after all.’ The taller said. ‘It’s okay. It was mostly my friends fault. And my own.’ Evan said the last part a little bit softer. ‘I think I’ll take you on your offer. Let me call my friends so I can say goodbye. Sure you don’t need to speak to some people before we leave?’ Evan eyed his new mainstay. ‘Call them up and we’ll be gone in ten.’ 

‘Evan! We thought you were dead!’ ‘I’m fine guys! Still alive.’ Evan laughed, seeing his friends look at him in disbelief. ‘What happened to you? What’s up with your leg?’ One asked. ‘I tripped and sprained my ankle. Luckily he came back to pick me up.’ Evan pointed out the new person beside him. ‘Who’s this? Evan, why don’t you introduce this new friend of yours to us?’ A girl asked, eyeing the newcomer curiously. ‘Maybe he would like to pick me up as well.’ Evan’s lady friend said flirting. ‘I have to disappoint you, but I do not swing that way.’ Jason laughed heartily and so did the rest. Evan couldn’t help but to look somewhat surprised. ‘Well, We are off then. See you guys later! Look out for each other please, now I’m away.’ Evan grinned. ‘We do not need you help, oh almighty Evan!’ His friend retorted. ‘Just wait and see when I’m not around to get your drunk ass out some bush or whatever.’ Evan chuckled and waved them rest off. 

 

‘We should probably introduce ourselves before I start calling you Jason.’ Evan chuckled. ‘Oh! Yes you are right. I’m Jonathan, nice to meet you Evan.’ ‘Well, you did hear my name already but yes, nice to meet you too Jonathan.’ The two shook hands. Jonathan smiled and jerked his head, pointing out the car park. ‘Ready?’ ‘Ready.’ Evan nodded and grabbed hold onto his pillar. ‘Where do you live?’ ‘The apartment block at Bingley Street. I think you will know it. There a statue over there.’ Evan said. ‘Are you serious? Which floor?’ Evan met with surprised eyes. ‘Uh… 3rd floor.’ ‘No way! I live on the 5th!’ Jonathan laughed and shook his head. ‘No way! Are you serious now?’ Evan laughed along. ‘No joke! Wow. Well, if you are up for it, let’s go to my apartment. I have stuff for that sprained ankle of yours and good liquor.’ ‘That sounds like a plan.’ Evan agreed. 

Upon arriving, Jonathan picked out a parking spot, most near to the entrance of the building. Evan limped his way over to the entrance and to the elevator. Jonathan made sure to hold every door open so Evan could struggle on. ‘Don’t tell me you live all the way at the end of the hallway.’ Evan breathed, getting some rest while riding the elevator. Jonathan looked at him with a plain expression before a mischievous grin crept on it. ‘Are you kidding me?’ Evan snorted. ‘I’m afraid not.’ Jonathan’s grin widened. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. ‘I don’t want too.’ Evan whined, looking at the hallway. ‘Hold on.’ Jonathan said and before Evan knew, he was hanging upside down over Jonathan’s shoulder. ‘Hey!’ ‘Shh! Don’t be so loud. You didn’t want to walk, so I have to do the walking for you.’ Eventually the two got into Jonathan’s apartment, where Evan got a comfy spot on the couch with a footrest. 

‘Okay, first things first.’ Jonathan made his way to the kitchen and came out with a cooling pad. ‘Help me to keep track of time. After twenty minutes it should be removed.’ Evan watched at how careful Jonathan took off his shoe and sock before putting the cooling pad around his ankle. ‘I’m going to get this face-paint off my face and freshen up a bit. Be right back.’ ‘Sure.’ Evan said and looked around the room. The lay-out of Jonathan’s apartment was indeed the same as his. Open kitchen window with two barstools on the living area’s side, in front of him two doors that lead to two different rooms and next to the kitchen there was probably also the utility room so that left the bathroom-! Evan got out of his thoughts when his eyes met those of Jonathan. 

Fuck. 

Evan swallowed. Jonathan must have seen his surprised face. ‘Different much?’ He laughed and rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed. ‘What do you like to drink? Sweet, sour, bitter? Strong? Whiskey, vodka? Or do you like the drinks who make you feel warm? I still got some Jägermeister or Bailey’s. Or the regulars things like rum-cola and stuff?’ Jonathan continued. ‘Are you an alcoholic?’ Evan laughed. ‘No! I work as a bartender. Nothing more. I just know my stuff. I can fix you something, so speak freely.’ Evan watched Jonathan walk over into the kitchen where he disappeared for one second and than pop-up behind the open kitchen window, dragging out his stash. Evan noted Jonathan had a lot of bottles above his head as his arms reached up above the open space. ‘I’ll go for some whiskey than, but on the rocks. I’m not fond of the pure stuff.’ Evan said. ‘All set.’ Jonathan made some magic in the kitchen and walked out with their drinks. ‘Here you go.’ Evan took over the drink. ‘Cheers.’ Jonathan said and clinked their drinks together.

‘So you work as a bartender?’ Evan continued the conversation. ‘Yes, at a hotel. Hotel Pillows. You must have heard of it.’ Evan almost choked on his drink. ‘The fancy one?’ ‘Yeah?’ Jonathan laughed. ‘Is it? It’s nice there you know. I’m actually the floor manager there but I always was and am a bartender. I usually take home some of the liquor from the hotel as a treat or buy at the store since I know every combination. But I’m not an alcoholic, I swear.’ Jonathan laughed louder. It was a contagious laugh so Evan soon followed. ‘Okay, okay!’ 

‘What about you? What do you do?’ Jonathan eyed Evan. ‘I like to make music and play the guitar. Further I earn my money with working at the local sports club. I do a lot there. I’m also the coach of the youngsters of our hockey team and I’m often to find at the gym. You as well, I see.’ Evan had already long looked at Jonathan’s figure. He was taller than him, accompanied by piercing blue eyes. Jonathan was good looking and maybe winning in muscle mass. Especially his biceps and his back where well formed. Evan hadn’t been going lately to the gym as much as he wanted so his body muscle took off a little but he was still in shape. ‘I go from time to time. Not a hell lot though. I have a sister that lives outside town on a farm near the forest. I often go there to chop wood and stuff.’ 

That explains a lot of biceps. Evan thought.

Another fifteen minutes went by talking before Jonathan collected something out of a drawer. ‘I have a compression band for that ankle of yours. You want it?’ ‘Maybe not a bad idea, yeah.’ Evan answered and looked how Jonathan once again tried the carefully wrap his ankle. ‘Ouch!’ Evan flinched. ‘Does is hurt a lot? If tomorrow it’s still this bad, you need to go to the hospital to let it get checked. It could be a fracture. Even if it’s paper cut size. I can drive you there, if needed.’ Evan just hummed in agreement but looked rather distracted. 

‘Say, did you really mean it? When you said to my lady friend that you swing the other way?’ Jonathan just finished the compression band before looking up surprised. ‘I did. You don’t mind right?’ Evan saw how Jonathan’s eyes inspected him. ‘No! I was just surprised that’s all. I’m good. I have a friend actually who is also gay and we joke around a lot. He tells me everything about who he likes and stuff and made a clear point he didn’t find me attractive at all. Somehow my pride didn’t like that.’ Evan laughed. ‘Not? He must be mad!’ Jonathan exaggerated and laughed along. ‘That, that my pride liked.’ Evan nodded in approval. ‘Well, you are attractive, no use denying that but don’t worry, it’s not that I’ll jump you.’ Jonathan winked and picked up their glasses. ‘Refill?’

Evan rendered those words once again in his head while Jonathan was busy in the kitchen. He felt good by them and questioned himself why it meant that much. Okay, so his other friend, Craig, told him a lot of stuff how it is between men and Evan couldn’t hide the fact he was interested in it. As for the fact Jonathan was smoking hot. And caring. And kind. And how it would feel to be held by those arms. His eyes followed the toned arm again that was handing over his whiskey. 

‘Good stuff. You sure know what you’re doing.’ Evan smiled. ‘I told you so. I’m confident in my skills.’ Jonathan grinned. ‘You are?’ Evan smirked and looked over to the clock. It was getting 3AM. Jonathan followed his gaze. ‘Got anything to do tomorrow?’ Jonathan asked curious. ‘I’m free luckily. Going to spend all my day in bed.’ Evan said. ‘Same.’ Jonathan hummed as the two felt a tension hang between them. It went quiet for a good moment before Evan downed his whiskey and spoke. 

‘Jonathan.’ 

‘Yes?’ Jonathan met Evan’s gaze. 

‘Jump me.’ 

 

Evan saw the surprise in Jonathan’s eyes for a split second before he could swear that the blue in his eyes went a shade darker. 

Jonathan rose up from his seat and walked over to Evan. Intimidating. Confident. Evan swallowed again as he felt like a deer, getting caught by a gorgeous tiger with blue orbs. Jonathan swooped Evan up in his arms, carrying him straight to his bedroom where Evan was thrown on the bed. In a blink of an eye, Jonathan discarded his shirt before crawling on top of Evan, latching their lips together. It felt sensational. Warm lips and wet tongues, fighting but Evan knew he wasn’t going to win. He didn’t want to win. 

‘Ah!’ A small moan made it through when warm fingers slid under his shirt. Evan’s heart was trying to escape from his chest. He hoped Jonathan wouldn’t notice his rapid heartbeat. Lips left his that went down to his jaw and neck. ‘Relax. Let me handle you.’ Jonathan said in Evan’s ear. It gave him shivers. He was so ready to get man handled, realizing his painfully hard-on. When was the last time that he felt so turned on? He didn’t remember. But he was going to remember Jonathan’s scent. Jonathan’s taste. He was ready. 

A moment later Evan’s shirt was gone. He looked down as Jonathan left hickeys left and right, how one hand pinched his nipple as the other got worked by a tongue. Evan couldn’t help but squirm a little by the unfamiliar yet pleasurable feeling. The warm hand slid down south over his hip, to the inside of his tight, working him up by teasing even more. Butterfly kisses where dealt out, also slowly going more south until Evan was sure they where going to get down on real business but not quite yet. 

‘Hey.’ 

Evan opened his eyes meeting Jonathan’s. 

‘I really like you. I want you to know that.’ 

Evan wondered how those eyes could tell him that with all the sincerity in the world while there was still a hint of lust lingering behind them. 

‘The feeling is mutual.’ Evan smiled while butterflies where attacking his insides. This man made such an impact on him. 

‘Good.’ Jonathan said and as on cue, his eyes changed again. Dark. Lustful. Evan gasped as he felt a knee between his legs, rubbing against him while a tongue entered his mouth again. They made out for a good moment with passionate kisses. Then pants buttons got loose, the denim fabric from both slid down their legs, along with briefs. Jonathan had tried to get it all off as careful and as swiftly off Evan’s sprained ankle but still got a small whine of Evan. But he was going to whine a lot more but of different reasons. 

‘That got to be really hurting, before I’ll ever stop. So be prepared.’ Jonathan said. It was sort of a threat but also serious. 

‘I don’t want you to stop. Ever.’ Evan bit his lip and Jonathan gritted his teeth. This man was too beautiful for his on good. Evan could only smirk upon seeing. Feeling a little bit op power but not for long. Jonathan went down on him and felt a scorching mouth engulfing his length. ‘Fuck!’ Evan buckled his hips in surprise but Jonathan paid no mind to it. Continuing his quest to let the man beneath him see stars this night. An arm fell over Evan’s eyes as he couldn’t cope with how good it felt. It had been too long. Evan hadn’t done himself in a while or got laid, as for the fact he was so turned on, made the feeling in his stomach rise even more rapidly. 

‘You’re too good! I’m gonna already!’ It was a warning but Jonathan continued. ‘I’m serious- Ah!’ Evan came and twitched as a tongue was still twirling around him. Jonathan swallowed everything and heaved Evan’s ass up to get a better angle, all to Evan’s big surprise. ‘Wha-! Oh my God!’ Evan’s head fell back into the mattress. He felt a wet organ at his entrance. And it was the hottest thing he could’ve imagined. He would be hard again in moments if he didn’t look out but Jonathan was more than eager to let it happen. 

‘I’m going to work you up more. Try to relax.’ Jonathan said before slipping in a finger. Evan just covered his face with his hands and groaned. The fire returned in his abdomen. Melting him into a puddle. Another finger slipped in and worked him. Scissoring his insides. ‘Fuck!’ Evan felt something electric shot through his body. Jonathan smirked at the reaction. ‘Looks like I found something.’ He said as he slightly brushed over it again, making Evan arch his back. His length was fully up again. ‘You want me to do you?’ Jonathan said dark, waiting for Evan to find words. 

‘Fuck me to the moon and back.’ Evan said raw. 

With that Jonathan positioned himself before sliding into Evan. Evan felt himself getting filled up slowly until Jonathan was in all the way. Trying to relax and get used to his size. ‘God, you are so fucking tight. Be ready.’ Evan noted the warning and braced himself for what was about the happen. Jonathan started moving in and out and Evan loved it. It was such an intense feeling. ‘Do whatever you want.’ Evan got out. ‘My pleasure.’ Jonathan answered and sped up. Sped up a lot. Evan felt so fucking good around him. He needed more. Deeper. Harder. Jonathan flung Evan’s legs over his shoulders and had his way with him. Evan was becoming a mess. He felt so hot and it set Jonathan on fire as well. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck! Jonathan!’ Evan moaned and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. His mind was not progressing this all. He felt the pit raising in his stomach again all because his prostate was being violated but than it suddenly vanished. Evan felt empty and opened his eyes. Jonathan had pulled out and rolled Even on his stomach and laid on top of him. Evan gasped when he was getting entered again. This position allowed Jonathan to get as deep as he could and it went with force. ‘Ah! I can’t!’ Evan cried. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to feel. It was all too much. He felt everything rising. His blood pressure. His feelings. His orgasm that was on the way. The pressure on his dick in the sheets while being fucked was too much. ‘I’m close!’ He moaned. With that Jonathan did three more steady thrust before flipping them both to their sides. Getting hold of Evan’s dick and stoke him along with his movements. ‘God, Jonathan!’ Evan’s mind left him as he released in Jonathan’s hand. Alone that, made Jonathan release inside Evan. Jonathan groaned and bit into Evan’s shoulder. It took a moment before he was totally drained and slipped out of Evan.

‘Fuck. T-That was amazing.’ Jonathan breathed heavily into Evan’s shoulder blades. ‘Back at you. You are a fucking God.’ Evan rolled over to face Jonathan. ‘Yes, I heard you say that just a moment ago.’ Jonathan laughed. ‘But that was because you felt incredible as well.’ He continued and kissed Evan on the lips what turned into a make-out again. 

‘Stay with me? Spend all your day in my bed.’ Jonathan asked and Evan saw the sweet smile on his face. He felt so happy. Like all his worries where gone. Why? Fuck. Evan’s face flushed bright red in realization. 

‘What’s wrong? Are you blushing?’ Now?’ Jonathan chuckled but looked rather confused.

‘I’m just happy this is not some one-night-stand okay?’ Evan said embarrassed and averted his eyes. 

‘What! Did you really think I would let you go after all this. Hell no.’ Jonathan smiled brightly and nuzzled their noses together. ‘I’m good boyfriend material you know.’ 

‘Oh?’ Evan snorted with a smiled. ‘I figured that the moment I saw you without the face-paint.’ 

‘All I saw was the way you swallowed hard, when you saw me.’ Jonathan smirked. 

‘Fuck you’ Evan rolled his eyes.

‘I would let you.’ Jonathan winked and got up. Picking up Evan once again to let him take a shower so he could change the bed sheets before joining him. 

Evan was content that night, being held by strong arms. 

This was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally another fic! I have way more, some still need finishing touches and others are almost ready to go. But yeah, knowing myself it will take awhile haha. Anyway, if you liked the story! Stay tuned for more :)


End file.
